Make Me Gorgeously Glowing, Why Don't You?
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: iPod Shuffle lyric thing. 8 parts. "I'm not perfect. I don't wear Calvin Klein scarves all the time. And I don't listen to amazing musicals like Yentl. I listen to Disney songs, you know that. I'm a dork, and I'll never be this perfect image for you."
1. Make Me Gorgeously Glowing Why Don't You

**Author's Note:** Yeah, weird title. Deal with it.  
So, I can't find inspiration to write, but I want to write. Does that make sense? So I did this iPod shuffle thing, where you know… I take my iPod, and shuffle it. And use a lyric from that song to write the little drabble for it. Enjoy. Sorry, depressing songs always seem to make their way onto the iPod unintentionally. Enjoy.

* * *

**Make Me Gorgeously Glowing, Why Don't You?**

_i._

'_You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself. It's time that you've won.'_

_Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova_

Blaine stops when he walks into the common rooms, his books in his arms softly tugging at the navy blue jacket he wears far too much. He'd love to say that he sees the small boy curled up, and peaceful, but that's a lie. First of all, Kurt is not that small, albeit skinny, yes, but he _is_ taller than Blaine. And Blaine can't find the words to describe Kurt as a boy, because really he's way too mature for that.

And Blaine's had dreams before, peaceful ones… And they don't get that forced scrunched expression onto your face. He sighs, anyhow, and places the books on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. He sits on the edge of the couch, careful not to bother Kurt's position, and gently tugs at the books in his lap.

Kurt wakes with a jolt at the tug, and breathes slower when he realizes it's just Blaine.

Shit, it's _Blaine_. Blaine gives a sheepish grin at Kurt, who smiles surprised with a questioning look.

"I was just getting your books out of your way." He explains, the smile slowly but relaxingly fading. Kurt nods in appreciation. And he manages to sit up, forgetting the lost nightmares and sleep.

Blaine's face tightens in concern seeing his exhaustion. "It's going to be okay, you know." He can't help but blurt out, reassuringly.

Kurt smiles in a bittersweet manner, "I know." He speaks the words honestly, because he knows that it will be okay. "But right now, words of comfort right now. Because it's not okay…right now." He repeats at the end, with a slight chuckle.

Blaine's not sure if he should laugh too, or cry for him.

"So what should… or can I do?" He asks instead.

"Right now, just… you don't have to do anything. You're doing great." Kurt smiles warmly at him.

Blaine's still torn on the facial expression he should show.

* * *

_ii._

'_Cause love doesn't hurt, so I know, I'm not falling in love, I'm just falling to pieces.'_

_Wreck of the Day – Anna Nalick_

It's weird when Kurt takes a moment to think about it. For someone who started with seeing him cry, he was naïve to think Blaine would never have to see that again. To point it out shortly, he was wrong.

He feels a little guilty when he told Blaine. He can remember the way his hazel eyes sparkled less and his mouth formed into a depressing line of shock and hurt all mixed in one.

Maybe if the time was different, they would've worked together. But Kurt was still on the verge of it all. Maybe if he didn't actually see Kurt cry right when he met him, and he met him when Kurt was in a happy mood, they would've worked out.

But that's not how it happened. As if it wasn't bad in the beginning, Kurt was falling apart and Blaine was doing everything he could to be the perfect friend, and then he became the boyfriend, and was still perfect.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect._ Kurt was still falling apart, and no matter how comforting Blaine was, perfect didn't know how to pick up pieces of fragile beautiful glass. And nothing improved.

Blaine was the only one trying to help, and maybe he should've been more grateful. But he can still remember the disappointment, and it's nothing new for him. He's still falling _down, down, down_.

* * *

_iii._

'_Darling, I forgive you after all. Anything is better than to be alone. And in the end, I guess I had to fall.'_

_Lithium – Evanescence_

Blaine's throat catches on fire of burning words that never manage to leave his mouth. He's choking on his own created air, and his own fury that he'll never let show. He never really thought that Kurt could betray him like that.

_'Hey babe, um, I'm leaving Dalton and going back to McKinley. Is that alright?' Kurt says through the phone, sounding uninterested in his boyfriend's answer. Blaine only wants what's best for Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. It's always about him, even if the boy doesn't think it's about him enough._

_ 'You're leaving me? Are you serious?' He shouts into the phone, the remainders in the corridor, giving him accusing and annoyed glances. Maybe he should've remained calm, but the happy cheerful tone Kurt was using, kind of sent him over the edge. _

_ 'Babe, calm down. We can still be together. I'm sorry.' Kurt says sincere._

_ He sighs, glad something Kurt said was sincere, but he still hangs up._

Blaine stares at the phone. It's been two hours since the 'fight', but it felt like he was the only one fighting for him. Maybe Kurt had enough of feeling safe, and being with him or something.

He spots Kurt in the cafeteria of Dalton, still in his uniform for now. Kurt sees him too, and gives him a small half-smile with an apologetic glow to it. He doesn't know how his feet move, but soon he's standing in front of Kurt a helpless expression on his face, making him feel pathetic like a lost boy.

He leans forward and wraps his arms around Kurt, sighing, and sinking deeper into the warmth Kurt had always given him. He can almost feel Kurt's radiating grin through his skin.

"We'll be fine." Kurt says, smiling at the action from his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed, and nodded with a plastered smile. He'll always be in this relationship more than Kurt is.

* * *

_iv._

'_I just want to look in your eyes and see all that you have looking back at me. I think tonight, I love you.'__  
__Tonight, I Love You – The Latency_

Blaine wonders how he does it… Manages to make something that kills you look so beautiful and actually a little sexy.

When he mentions this, Kurt laughs.

"Even if all of the other people have too much self pride to admit it, cigarettes and wine have major sex appeal potential," He says, taking a drag from the fashionable cigarette itself and blowing out several perfect circles of smoke. Blaine couldn't help but feel his eyes become darker with his glance as he realizes how right Kurt really is.

Kurt smirks when he sees Blaine's expression. "Hmm, I must be good."

Not noticing that Kurt had spoken, Blaine takes a sip of his own wine at this elite secret Dalton party. "Wait, what'd you say?"

"That you totally have the hots for me right now."

Blaine's cheeks grew hot, and he felt majorly embarrassed.

"I take it I'm right?" Kurt says, still smirking.

For the first time tonight, Blaine confidently smiles. "Want to head upstairs?"

"And leave this party?" Kurt says in mock-outrage. Finally, he sighs, dabs the cigarette into the ash tray, and looks around the room bored. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He rhetorically asks. Before standing up though, he snatches Blaine's glass of some kind of wine, and takes a quick gulp of the alcohol to wash his throat of smoke. Then, the half empty glass is set down, and he stands up reaching out a hand for Blaine to follow.

Blaine's slower, and not because of the fact that he may have had two full glasses of wine, and Kurt barely had anything, but mainly just because of that name and the guy itself. _Kurt._

They reach Blaine's room, because Kurt refuses to allow Blaine to see the mess, even if it's just a few clothes spread along the floor. Nonetheless, they're already in Blaine's room, and looking at Kurt expectantly.

"We're not going to do anything," Blaine says reassuringly and maturely.

Kurt smirks, "Right. Of course we're not. We're just two gay guys who are coincidently single, and attracted to each other, and standing alone in a room where one's kind of tipsy." Blaine smiles at the sarcastic, yet true tone to his voice.

"Yeah, _tipsy_. Not _drunk_." Blaine tries to reason. "Whatever happens, it'll be hard for me to forget."

"So…you want something to happen?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"Um, I thought you mentioned that we were attracted to each other…?" Blaine stated, confused at the slight turn of events. Hadn't they just been flirting with each other? "But I do care about you, Kurt. You should know that. And that, if something happened tonight, I would want things to keep happening." Blaine blurted out. Okay, it's because he was tipsy that he said all of those things right? '_No…'_ the back of his head mutters to him.

"You're not just saying that?" Kurt says, hopeful with a small smile.

"I may have had courage to say it out loud because of the one glass of wine—"

"—two" Kurt corrects.

"—But I do mean it." Blaine says, ignoring the statement from the boy he's _trying_ to confess feelings for.

When Kurt doesn't respond, he frustratingly closes his eyes and sighs. "Listen, Kurt… Not to be a prude, but do you want to be with me or not?" It's demanding, but full of passion and want, and maybe even need.

When he opens his eyes, Kurt's standing _right_ _in fucking front of him_. It happens so fast, he fears he won't remember it the next day. But when Kurt's lips keep attacking his own in that same passion for longer than ten seconds, and start having their mouths literally intertwined, he takes back the statement.

Pulling apart, breathless and his face hotter than before, they continue, wanting skin on skin and hands are all over the place, trying to touch every aspect of each other's body. Some clothes are taken off, and Blaine's shirtless (pants still on) and Kurt has his white under armor tank top.

"Wait!" Surprisingly it's Kurt who says it, who's been practically dropping the hint he wanted this all night long. Blaine knows what's coming, and laughs in joy he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"This is going too fast for people who want to be with each other, huh?" Blaine says, smiling awkwardly with his hand, clutching the back of his own hair.

Kurt grins sheepishly, "Yeah, kind of."

"Well, um, do you want to just, lie down and watch TV or something?" He suggests.

Kurt nods, and they move relaxingly to the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Blaine steals a glance at Kurt during a commercial of whatever the hell they were watching, and Kurt returns the glance, both knowing they're thinking the same thing. They wouldn't mind being in the position for a _very_ long time.

* * *

_**Done. Like?**_


	2. I Love That You Know the Sun's Color

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write some drabbles. Nothing too long and serious. So I just made an extension to this… Still the same method as before. Again, weird title. I love weird titles. So I make them. Some of these (cough, cough, first one, cough, cough) were really hard to pick like a little bit of lyrics from, because the whole thing has awesome lyrics… I'll try here. Okay. For Firework and the other stuff. My iTunes was being gracious to give me songs that work well for me. The Rain part is kind of based on the Emma/ Will confrontation in Season One. These are all kind of fluffy to my surprise.

* * *

**I Love That You Know the Sun's Color**

_v._

'_Everyone's around; No words are coming out. And I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound? And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.'_

_Good To You – Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegele_

He doesn't know how it came out. And he really doesn't know why it did, either. All he does know is he's standing in the middle of the elite café of Dalton which was too uptight to be called a cafeteria. Sounds too much like a public school. Instead, Blaine could only describe it as the dining hall that slightly resembled Hogwarts. Yeah, he was a dork, okay? Only, he was pretty sure that this place had real ceilings and lights. It was a lot smaller too. Really, $27,500 a year was insane. Even _he_ knew that.

But it's really making him feel like an idiot.

And really…. (screw Dalton's uptightness) the _cafeteria_? How could that be romantic at all?

Blaine finally decides it's really Kurt's fault. If he didn't try to taunt him every day with being so fucking gorgeous, he would have never accidentally kissed Kurt in front of all of his friends. (He barely noticed they were even _there_ at the time.) But Kurt's shock, shows that he messed up.

He wonders for a second what he did wrong, and then it hits him. Wow, if he thought that he was an idiot before…

Kurt was taken. And he should've prepared for it, it's just that whenever he was with Kurt he seemed to forget to mention that Dalton was helpful to some other gay guys… Like Alaire Moreau.

Fucking French bigshot… Blaine internally scowls.

How could he be so stupid, and kiss Kurt when he had a boyfriend? The second after, Blaine stands up in shock of what he had done, and is no longer sitting at the table. Kurt stands up too, about (too far) 3 feet from Blaine, looking at him with wide eyes. They stand there for a while, talking with their eyes. It's not clear enough for him to understand though.

Blaine only just then notices that the whole school is kind of looking at them both.

"Okay, hear me out." He gathers up courage, deciding that it really can't get _that_ much worse. He decided to use his hands as firmly as he can to display his emotions while he rambles. "I'm not perfect. And I'm not as rich as Alaire, or I don't wear Calvin Klein scarves all the time. And I don't listen to amazing musicals like Yentl. I listen to Disney songs, you know that. I'm a dork, and I'll never be this perfect image for you… but… I just –"

He stops, not finishing what he wants to say, because shit, Kurt always had more courage than him. He knows that Kurt understands what he was trying to say, because he sees Kurt's gaze soften, and Blaine's just scared if the smile is bittersweet or joyful.

Kurt looks at the floor for a while, and Blaine sees Wes and David snacking on popcorn as they watch. (Wow, they would.) His expression is blank or curious, and scrunched up in this (adorable, Blaine adds) way that means he's thinking hard.

Finally, Kurt opens his mouth, and Blaine thinks it's finally time to take a breath.

"..A cafeteria?" Kurt asks in disbelief. "Really?"

Blaine looks at the floor, ignoring the way his face was feeling hot with embarrassment. "You had mocha ice cream on your lip. It was cute."

He dares himself to glance up, and sees Kurt looking at the floor as well, blushing and smiling slightly. This somehow makes Blaine grin at the fraction of hope.

"I'll be back."

Kurt breaks up with Alaire that afternoon.

* * *

_vi._

'_You say you want a revolution, well, you know, we all want to change the world. You tell me that its evolution, well you know, we all want to change the world.'_

_Revolution – The Beatles_

Kurt's doing it again. It's not like Blaine was ashamed or didn't agree, but he could only hear this _so many_ times… Kurt was rambling on Gay Pride and why people didn't fight. He was passionate, and it was adorable, but Blaine wasn't really focusing on that. He personally tried to confront Karofsky, the fourth homophobe he'd met in his lifetime. Yeah, he's had some experience too. It didn't work though, and since then he kind of came to realize that there will always be something people aren't comfortable with. He thought would Kurt would know this, since he just left a public school that ridiculed him.

"Okay… Kurt!" He shouts.

"—just don't understand why they would—" Kurt stops, and turns his head to Blaine, who had just been given the look from David, the '_dude-your-boyfriend-is-being-totally-annoying_' look.

He's at loss for words though, when he wants to tell Kurt that some things are unachievable.

He looks behind Kurt where the records were lying down… Records.. Famous.. the Beatles… um… Revolution! It pops into his head last minute, and Kurt is about to cut off and start speaking again.

Blaine interrupts and quickly takes a step forward, taking his boyfriend's hands.

"You say you want a revolution…well, you know… we all want to change the world." Blaine starts, briefly remembering the lyrics and melody. "You tell me that its evolution, well, you know, we all want to change the world." He tries to sound the least angry, like the original had with a sarcastic tone.

Kurt pulls his hands away from Blaine's and rages as he storms out of the room.

"—see! The world is even convincing actual gay guys not to fight and randomly sing!—" The voice of P.K.O.G. (Passionate Kurt on Gays) is silenced when the door shuts behind him.

Blaine lets out an exhausted sigh.

"Nice try, man." David snickers, and goes back to his book.

"He should write an instruction manual…for _himself..._so I can read it." Blaine murmurs to himself.

* * *

_vii._

'_I know, we're not where I promised you we'd be by now. But maybe it's a question of who'd want it anyhow?'_

_The Rain – The Swell Season_

Kurt smiles solemnly at Blaine from across the room, remembering their conversation from about two weeks ago.

It's not his fault he had trust issues, and too many broken hearts that he actually was the one to reject Blaine. He needed some time, first. It was a little reckless, asking Kurt to go out with him literally not that long after he came to Dalton. He was still trying to blend in and settle here.

He meets other people for now, and goes out on a few dates with this one guy from the 10th grade who's gay, but obviously mature. He learns how to kiss guys, and realizes that their tongues are freaking great.

"What the fuck, Kurt?" Blaine harshly whispers to him, one day in Warblers practice. Kurt was staring at that one gay guy from twelfth grade who was sitting across the room.

"Mmm?" Kurt murmurs, turning his head to Blaine's, confused.

"I thought you said you needed time." His voice rises slightly, and so does the anger.

"I'm just learning more. I can't just be with the first gay guy I meet." He says, knowingly looking at Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine says, almost shouting. Everyone is not sure if they should leave or not. "Because what you're doing isn't practicing or _anything_…"

It's silent for a second, and the dark haired boy laughs to himself in realization. "You're – You're a whore."

The whole room's eyes and mouths pretty much drop, or open in shock. No one knew Blaine could really be that cruel.

His eyes slightly water. "I'm here, waiting around for you. And you can't be with me because I'm the first gay guy you meet? That's bullshit, Kurt and you know it. I mean, out of everyone I know you best. Marion Cotillard, right? Do they know that?"

He sighs, finally, shaking his head at the boy who sat on the couch, eyes watering too, and in shock. "I can't wait forever."

Blaine walks out, his head held high, and Kurt just kind of _adores, loves, and cherishes_ him for it.

He doesn't know why he stands and moves, but he guesses that it has something to do with the fact that Blaine is completely and totally _right_.

And that's the first thing he says when Blaine opens his dorm's room.

"You're right. It's not practice. Or… anything. I just… I do, did, have those trust problems. But… I do trust you. It's just scary. What happens when we break up? I'd be losing an amazing friend, and someone who's already so important to me…" Kurt's mumbling to himself by the end.

"Do we really want this?" he speaks clearly and loudly this time.

Blaine's not crying, but his eyes are wet. "I-I do." The words crack brokenly, and full of hope that it will change the junior's mind.

Kurt swallows. And steps into Blaine's arms for a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Blaine's not sure if that means rejection or not.

"Slowly, though. Okay?" Kurt, warningly, asks Blaine.

Blaine nods, just glad the apology wasn't for his first assumption.

"So?" He asks, gesturing to his own room.

Kurt sighs, "Yeah, you can get the magazine out."

He tries to hide his grin when Kurt walks in front of him to his bed.

He fails.


	3. When You Color My Picture

**Author's Note:** Another one! I just love this pairing so much! I'll try my best to be a little angst-y since my last chapter was kind of fluffy, but it's going to be kind of hard since I just watched the 'Baby It's Cold Outside' scene a gajabillion times. Oh well, enjoy. …. I think I'm starting to hate the way my iPod shuffles. Sorry, it's just one. It turned out longer than expected.

* * *

**When You Color My Picture, Don't Stay In The Lines**

_viii._

'_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__. __And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave cause __your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.'_

_My Immortal – Evanescence _

He doesn't miss New Directions. He thinks that maybe he should feel a lot guiltier about that, and that his mind should be shouting, '_But what about Mercedes?_' at him, but nothing seems to come.

He doesn't like Dalton Academy too much either. He remembers being the type of person who used to think that any school with 'Academy' in the title was for pure selfish rich bastards… Something he wasn't. It's not bad though. I mean, really, he doesn't pay too much attention to the teachers or the rooms, (no matter how Moroccan and Indian the interior design appeared), because let's face it, this is a high school. He's not going to remember the name of his French teacher or who had a permanent seat next to him in Physics class. It's high school.

But then there are a lot of people here, who are…, kind. That's the word right? They care deeply and… Wait. Care deeply? They don't even know who he is.

He finally opens his eyes once the song on his iPod finishes (and his mental world war), and glances down at the unfilled worksheet for his Algebra class.

He wonders if coming to Dalton was the right move. He knows it was, mainly, because heck if people didn't want him safe, then fine: They could just _go to hell_. But the point is Dalton was so bland, and boring, and truthfully… exhausting. Sometimes laughing too much for a week really drained his energy. There was no bully to keep his emotions balanced here. It was always happy, happy, _happy_. He's not sure why he would complain about that though.

And maybe he _kind of_ missed the thrill of being scared.

Or maybe he was just a _coward_.

The door knocks, sending him to a jump, followed by a sigh as he reluctantly opens the door to find Blaine on the other side.

Blaine is smiling… What a surprise.

"Hey," He says, (_freaking smiling_) while having his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," Kurt says, hoping his own smile isn't obviously bitter.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asks, as he lets himself into the junior's single room, and sits on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it—" He cuts himself off when he notices that Blaine is giving him that look. '_Cut the bullshit_.'

"Dalton is boring." He whines. Originally, he had this plan of saying it so formally or bitterly that whoever was listening would be forced to take him seriously. But instead it came out in a whine, much reminding him of when he was 14 and his dad refused to let him see Equus. Hey, he didn't really know that it had Daniel Radcliffe naked in it okay?

Blaine smirks (_bitterly?_), and nods, but Kurt's not sure if it's in agreement or to something else.

"It's empty." Blaine mutters, looking at the floor.

Kurt narrows his eyes curiously and looks at the guy sitting on his bed, surprised of the way he thought of it.

So he chooses to agree, because… really… it was. "Yeah. Kind of."

Blaine looks up to Kurt, his eyes widening slightly, forgetting that he was there. "Um…" He looks confused, thinking hard.

"So, why did you come here?" Kurt asks, thinking that's what he was trying to figure out.

"I'm not sure anymore." His look is still stern, and Kurt's not sure if he should act concerned or let it go for now.

"Blaine?" He asks, but not for the attention. More like, '_What the hell, Blaine?_' but missing the phrase.

"I don't know." Said boy sighs heavily. Suddenly, a plastered smile reaches his face, and Kurt is alarmed.

"So I'll see you—"

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kurt cuts him off, angry.

"Do what?" Blaine asks, furrowing his eyebrows confused.

"You know what." Kurt states, clearly not falling for the trick. "Why the hell did you go from being someone real with emotions, which I haven't seen yet at this school, to a fake person all in a thirty second time limit?" His voice is raised, and his hands are sprawling all over the place, just so he can let more out, without actually harming anything.

"Kurt, now is not the time or place to—"

"_The hell it isn't_!" Kurt shouts. "You just fucking told me this place is empty. And you know why, you're letting it be that way! You are as empty as the next boy, Blaine. And for that, I kind of pity you." Kurt bitterly mutters out the last sentence. Noticing the angered and hurt face on Blaine, Kurt slightly smirks. "Oh look at that. You can show an emotion besides cheerfulness."

"Fuck you." Blaine mutters out coldly. "You don't know shit, okay?"

Kurt nods in agreement, not really taking the statements to heart. "Courage?" He asks, like it was pathetic. "You should follow your own advice sometimes."

"So should you." Blaine finally says, speaking up for himself. "I mean, really? You did the same thing! You _ran_, Kurt! You're here, aren't you? And you think you have the right to criticize _me_?" He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I just… thought you would make it. Even if I didn't."

"How bad were your bullies? Did they go past death threats?" Kurt asks, calming down with curiosity in his tone.

"Not past. Kind of the equal level as yours. Only… I handled it worse." Blaine says honestly, glad the conversation was slightly taking a turn. He closes his eyes in anguish, and lets out a shaky breath.

"It's empty, and I don't know how to change it. It's not really my fault. When I came, I thought it was bland and shit too, okay. I guess I just… forgot… what real even was." Blaine admits, shrugging his shoulders slightly, a little clueless.

Kurt is about to open his mouth to say something, but doesn't get the chance.

"I have to go." Blaine mutters out, his face scrunched tightly into a frown. He turns around and leaves Kurt's room abruptly. (Kurt wonders if he meant to slam the door or not.)

Kurt sits back in his desk's chair, and places both of his hands in fists in his hair, tugging slightly.

"Fuck," he mutters quietly, because he's not quite sure of what else to say while the event's that happened momentarily ago, replay inside his head.


End file.
